


I’m Sorry

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [12]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m Sorry

Vin could hear every tiny noise around them, time seeming to tick by slowly. He clutched onto Nat’s arm as Tony shot a door open. She put her hand on his, trying to comfort him. Part of her wished she was with them, but that would have left Vin completely alone.

“Front of building is empty.” Tony spoke. “Any idea on the back?”

“On my way.” Clint told him, in the move.

Vin didn’t want to watch but had to at the same time, his hopes were high that this was the place. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, just hoping that it wasn’t a grim discovery.

As Clint cursed into his mic, the sound followed by gunshots, Vin knew it was the right spot. He sucked in a breath, his stomach in knots as he waited to see you.

Tony ran through the wall, giving perfect view as to what was holding you.

Vin teared up as he saw your body tied up, angry they had taken you. Thankfully, you didn’t look that hurt, but he could tell that you’d be terrified after this. At least for awhile. Vin watched as Clint took three or four men down with ease, the arrows making little sound as they made contact. He couldn’t help but wince slightly, however, the idea of being shot with anything not pleasant.

Clint waited until you weren’t in direct line of harm to run to you. “Are you okay?” He asked as he freed your hands, keeping his voice cool and collected.

You were shaking and as soon as you blinked and saw your father standing there, you burst into tears. The second your arms were free, you surprised the both of you by hugging him tight.

Clint held you and rested his face in your shoulder for a minute. “Tony get us out of here!”

Hearing him yell made you jump, clinging to him. You didn’t feel like yourself, and you hated it. You felt him hold you tighter as Tony grabbed the both of you. The next thing you knew, your feet left the ground.

Clint was rubbing your back as you were placed in a car, Parker getting in moments later. Parker pulled you into a hug, and you held him tight, crying into his neck.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled.

Parker shook his head. “I’m sorry for not checking on you sooner.” He rocked you.

Sniffing, you rested your head on his shoulder. “You had no reason to, though.”

“You were upset, I should have at least tried to text you.” He held you tight as the car got you to the tower.

Clint helped you out of the car with Parker. “Are you hurt?”

You shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” You told him. “My wrists are killing me, but that’s because I tried getting out of what they had around them.”

“Let’s get you to Bruce, okay?” He told you softly, guiding you with his hand on your lower back.

Reaching towards Parker’s hand, you took it in yours. “Stay with me?” You asked.

He nodded. “Of course.” He squeezed it and followed Clint with you.

* * *

Vin was thankful when he saw you be rescued, pacing the room and breathing deep. Once he was informed you were in the Tower, he ran faster than Nat to the lab. Which impressed her, showing her what a bond you truly shared.

Once he saw you, he nearly pushed Parker out of the way to hug you. “You’re never leaving anywhere without me.” He heaved.

You hugged him. “Deal.” You chuckled lightly. You felt a bit better as you connected with your twin and you sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be.” He sighed. “Don’t be, sis. I’m sorry. I was an ass.”

“Me, too. I should’ve trusted you.” You sniffled harsher and Bruce gave you some tissues.

“I’m gonna give you something for the shock, okay?” The doctor said gently.

You nodded at him. “Okay.” You clutched to Vin as he gave you a shot but felt better as you looked around them. Your eyes landed on Clint and you gave him a soft look. “Thanks for saving me.”

“You’re welcome.” He gave you a small smile. “To be honest, at first I thought you had gone to see old friends.” He admitted.

You shook your head. “Those guys are long gone. I just wanted time to myself to think things through.” You noticed he looked worried at that and felt a bit bad. “I figured I’d nap at Parker’s until he got home.” You added.

Parker bit his lip as he looked at Clint. “I take full responsibility, Mr. Barton.”

You, Clint, and Vin all looked at him with raised eyebrows. “You?” Clint asked, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. “Are taking responsibility for my daughter taking off?”

Parker nodded earnestly. “I’m sorry.”

If you taking off hadn’t led to your kidnapping, you would have laughed. However, you didn’t even feel like you remembered how. “How?” Clint asked. “How’s this your fault?”

Parker scratched the back of his neck. “I should have said I didn’t approve of her idea. Or I should have checked that she got there okay at the very least.”

“So, it’s not your fault.” He pointed out. “You can take responsibility for going along with it, but not for her doing it.” Clint countered. “She’s the one that chose to ditch school to go spend time at her boyfriend’s apartment.”

Your eyes fell to the floor, your heart sinking. Now that the relief was wearing off that you were okay, there was the disappointment and anger.

Vin gave Clint a pointed look and rubbed the back of your neck. “What matters right now is that she’s okay.”

“Well, of course.” Clint nodded. “I just don’t want Parker to get in the habit of trying to cover up for her.”

Parker looked down at that. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” You nudged him weakly, giving his hand a squeeze. “This is on me.” You sighed.

Clint nodded. “It is.” He sighed. “But I’m glad you’re not hurt. I’m going to go debrief with Tony, okay?” He went to leave but you grabbed his wrist. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… um.” You blinked, your eyes still red from crying. “If anyone were to be my dad, I’m glad it’s you.”

He froze at that, shocked. A smile grew and he pulled you into a hug. He felt you nuzzle to his neck, wanting to cry himself.

“Suck up.” Vin spoke, making the air much lighter as everyone laughed.

When you parted, he kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back in a few.” He promised and walked out to the conference room, the smile on his face large.

Parker moved behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

You nuzzled back into him. “Me, too. Thank you.”

Bruce did his final scans. “I’m going to put some ointment on your wrists and ankles.” He told you.

“Thank you.” You told him softly.

He nodded with a soft smile and applied the soft cream on all the red spots you had. “Okay, now I suggest a good meal and some rest.” He helped you stand.

“Both of those sounds very good.” You chuckled lightly. “How long was I gone for?” At some moments it felt like ages, and others it felt like time ticked by very slowly. It messed with you.

“About four and a half hours.” Bruce nodded. “Give or take.”

You nodded. “You guys are quick.” You complimented.

Bruce chuckled. “It’s what we’re known for.”

“I’m gonna go hunt down that food now.” You motioned to the door.

He smiled. “I think we have chocolate ice cream left, if you’re in the mood for that.”

“You’re a mind reader.” You smiled, in the mood for anything right now. You tugged Parker and your brother down to the kitchen.

Vin chuckled. “Normally I’m the one eager for food.” He teased.

“I didn’t eat lunch. And I barely touched breakfast.” You countered.

Parker chuckled as well. “I’ll put in a pizza.”

“You gotta show me how to use that oven man.” Vin nodded. “Soon.”

You slid into a chair and stretched your back. “Those scumbags didn’t even tell me what they wanted.” You said finally, staring at the counter in front of you. Your index finger traced lines slowly on it as you controlled your breathing.

“I’m sure Mr. Stark is figuring that out.” Parker came over and rubbed your shoulders.

“Probably.” You breathed. “I was so close to your place, too!”

He kissed your head. “Yeah, speaking of I found your bag and phone.”

You smiled at that.

Parker smiled as you did, cuddling you close. Vin leaned on the counter, not forcing you to talk, knowing you would in time. He was so grateful you were home and just wanted to enjoy that fact for now. The aftermath would come in time, and he’d deal with it then.

Soon the pizza was ready and you munched on it quickly, giggling as you fed Parker. He attempted to toss a piece of sausage in your mouth, but missed, pegging Vin in the cheek.

Vin tried to glare at Parker but snorted a laugh instead. “Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to play with your food?” He chucked a piece back.

“Says the one that started a food fight in middle school.” You stuck your tongue out.

He grinned. “I was young then.” He defended himself.

“As if you aren’t now.” Nat patted his head as she came in, swiping a slice of pizza.

“I’m almost an adult.” He mumbled, taking a bite of his slice.

Parker whispered something in your ear, causing you to laugh. Nat looked pleased to hear you laughing, smiling at Parker. She nodded in approval and sent Vin a wink.

“Gross love birds.” Vin teased.

“Jealous.” You tossed a piece of food at him.

He made a face, looking at Parker. “Sorry. You aren’t my type.”

Parker laughed at that. “That’s fine, I got the cuter twin, anyway.”

You laughed, finishing off your last slice.  “Come watch a movie with me, guys?” You asked your boyfriend, and twin.

They both nodded immediately and followed you. “I’ll clean up!” Nat yelled after the three of you teasingly, hoping this day didn’t have lasting effects on you.

“Sorry!” Vin yelled back but continued following you.

* * *

Clint found you sleeping on Parker’s chest, Vin asleep on his back next to you, and the movie credits rolling. He shut off the tv before pulling blankets on all three of you. You snuggled more into Parker, and he sighed, shaking his head. He still needed to call your mom to tell her what happened. He was just preparing himself to be called an awful father.

Walking in his room, he pulled out his phone, and called her, his heart hammering in his chest. It only took a couple of rings and he heard her voice. “H-Hey.” He cleared his throat.

“Clint? What’s wrong?” She asked, panicked.

“Everything’s fine now. It’s just, things weren’t a few hours ago.” He explained. “Y/N was taken, b-but we got her back!”

There was a stretch of silence. “Kidnapped. You mean my child was kidnapped?!” She asked, sounding angry.

“Yes.” He rubbed his face. “She ditched school and on her way she was taken.”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you about them!” She told him. “Is she okay? Is she hurt? Should I come see her?”

“She’s fine, she’s not hurt physically. She might be a bit freaked out.” He sighed. “And I know, but I didn’t know she planned on ditching school.”

“I’ll come by for dinner tomorrow. I miss them, and I’d like to see them.” She made it clear there was no room for discussion.

“Are you…” His voice wavered. “Are you going to take them back?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. Let’s catch up tomorrow at dinner. We can talk about how they’ve been doing…aside from this.”

Clint grew more nervous by the second. “Okay, I’ll have a car sent at six.”

“I’ll see you then.” She told him before hanging up.

He stared at his phone, breathing deeply. Nat knocked on his door and peeked in. “You okay?”

“The twins’ Mom is coming for dinner tomorrow.” He sighed.

“Not a good thing, I take it?” She noted, making him shake his head ‘no’.

“I’m worried she’ll take them back.” His voice broke.

Hearing him like that killed her. “But look at the past month. They’ve done well. They’re not perfect, but they aren’t anything like they were when they got here, either. If she wants them back…I hate to say it, but make her fight for them.”

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “And their grades have improved.” He added.

“Exactly. Who knows how they would react going back. I know they love their mom, but they seem happier now.” She assured.

He nodded, but remained worried. “I know today’s events didn’t help.”

Nat leaned her head on his shoulder. “I think making her go back would do more harm than good. She was kidnapped, and being in a not very secure apartment won’t help her feel secure.”

“That’s a good argument I could make.” He rubbed over his chin.

She chuckled lightly. “I’m good for something.”

“You’re great for a lot of things.” He smiled gratefully. “But what if they want to go back?”

Nat shrugged. “That’s on them, but honestly…I don’t think they will.” She shifted to look at him. “Especially her. Because she’ll feel safer here, and because of Parker.”

He nodded. “Can you just meet with her?” He half joked.

“When’s she coming again? Tomorrow?”

“For dinner.” He nodded.

Nat smiled. “Family dinner.” She stood up. “I’ll make reservations. We’ll take her, and the kids, to dinner. Talk then.” She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “Those kids aren’t going anywhere.”

“Have I told you I love you?” He chuckled.

“Not recently.” She teased him. “Have I told you I love you, too?”

“Now that has definitely not been recent.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Not that I mind hearing it.”

She smiled at that. “I’ll have to remind you more often.” She punched his arm. “See you tomorrow?”

Clint smiled at that. “Tomorrow. I take it dress nicely?”

“Wear that suit I like.” She began walking out.

“Nat?” He stopped her, making her look. “Thanks.”

She smiled and nodded. “Those kids have grown on me. Helps that you’re their dad.” She winked.

He chuckled at that.

She smiled at him again before walking down to her room, feeling better.

Clint watched her go, part of him wishing she had stayed by his side. However he knew he needed a clear mind for tomorrow and would thank her properly if given the chance. The thought made him groan and flop back on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

When you woke the next morning, you felt your brother half on you. “Vin.” You whined.

“What?” He mumbled in return.

“You’re heavy.” You shoved him gently.

Parker chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to your head. “Morning.”

You smiled up at him. “Not a bad way to wake up.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Nat patted your head before placing a plate of food on your legs.

“Buzz kill.” You joked. “Smells good.” You noted, once you smelt the food.

“Glad you think so.” She smiled, getting the plates for the boys.

You stretched your arms as you sat up, wincing from being stiff. “Do I have to go to school today?” You asked quietly after a moment.

“Nah, had your dad call in for you.” Nat shrugged. “Had to get him in a thigh hold.” She teased.

“Thanks.” You sighed, not wanting to admit you were still freaked.

“Couldn’t call you in though Peter.” She told him softly.

Parker nodded. “I get that.” He turned to you. “I’ll get your work for you, okay?”

You pouted up at him. “Just ditch.”

Nat laughed at that, shaking her head. “Peter has never ditched.” She informed you.

“Dad also says I’m probably his first girlfriend. There’s a first time for everything.”

“Let’s just hope I don’t get told about another first time again…” Vin muttered.

Parker blushed brightly. “I should go.”

You shit your brother a look. “Ass.” Sighing, you looked at Parker. “If you want… Come by after school, maybe stay for dinner if you can?”

Parker nodded. “I’ll text you when I can.”

“Okay.”

He kissed your cheek and gave you a tight squeeze. “Relax and bug Vin all day.” He teased before heading out.

Turning back to Vin, you punched his arm. “Why’d you have to make that comment?”

He held up his arms. “I think you should take things slow with him is all.”

You looked at him like he was insane. “I am!”

“Okay.” He still held his hands up then went back to eating. 


End file.
